As part of an effort to study global warming and the effect of greenhouse gases, scientists have undertaken a program of atmospheric radiation measurement (ARM). Part of this study requires measurement of cloud data for a number of locations around the planet. In the prior art, it would be necessary to have a technician or technicians on duty at remote locations to take such data at particular given times, and store such data for further analysis. Such techniques are cumbersome and expensive, as they require a large number of man-hours to operate such equipment at remote locations. Moreover, a scientist or researcher may be interested in cloud data for a particular given time period for which data was not manually taken.
Cloud monitoring may also be of use in airport operations to enhance safety and efficiency in cloudy conditions. Again, however, manpower may not be available to maintain and operate such a radar system and generate cloud radar data upon demand.